


Сильнее

by allla5960



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей совсем не страшно, ведь она идет за Джуниором — Джуниора трясет от страха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильнее

**Author's Note:**

> Меня раздражает дословный перевод прозвища Джуниора. Не стоит говорить об этом в комментариях.   
> Таймлан — третья серия первого сезона.   
> Больше джен, чем гет, но я морально вкладывала в этот огрызок гет, поэтому пусть стоит в жанрах. С рейтингом тоже самое.

Джуниор оступается, подворачивает ноги, дрожит от холода, ярости, беспомощности. Джулия идет следом. 

Джулия осторожно перешагивает с камня на камень и не падает с туфель ни разу. Перед ее глазами только курчавый затылок в свете дешевого фонарика в руках Рени. Ей совсем не страшно, ведь она идет за Джуниором — Джуниора трясет от страха. 

Он прыгает в последний раз, неудачно, сдирая кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Зеленые прожилки сосудов на бледной коже путаются с красной сукровицей, и это бесит Джуниора. Его бесит купол, который отделяет от угла, в котором они прятались с Энджи пару лет назад. И Рени тычется в купол, в непрошибаемую стену, не чувствуя, как фонарик взрывается в руках, затушевывая красным всю зелень вен. Он пытается пройти сквозь, словно врезается в закрытую дверь. Бьет кулаком и на самом деле чувствует саднящую, ужасную боль в костяшках. И эта боль не приносит облегчения или чего-то подобного — боль, как наказание. 

Джуниор не останавливается, когда чужая ладонь ложится на плечо. Литые мышцы предплечий продолжают исступленно ходить, будто поршень, от монотонных движений. Он не силен; довольно слабый мальчик, который ни разу не спортсмен. Единственное — с возрастом крепнет каждый. 

Джулия дергает его за плечо, заставляя развернуться и упасть спиной на купол. Купол теплый, словно нагретый солнцем с той стороны, и Джуниор не может лгать, что ему это неприятно. 

Джулия замахивается достаточно далеко, но он смотрит равнодушно. Звонкая пощечина в голове отдается тихими треском, но не больше. 

— Сильнее, — хрипло говорит Джуниор. 

Джулия каменеет всего на секунду и бьет сильнее. Джулия любит помогать людям.


End file.
